Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Edward a tord de ne pas être plus prudent. Envy a raison de profiter de cette faiblesse.


_Me voici aujourd'hui avec cette fic écrite il y a très très longtemps. Sur mon blog, elle était découpée en 5 chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'un ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture ... et ... ENJOY !_

* * *

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

-Et merde ! fit le blond en tapant du poing sur une caisse située à coté de lui.

Il reprit son souffle. Il pensait qu'il en aurait finit plus rapidement, mais l'autre avait disparu de sa vue juste après qu'il soit rentré dans ce bâtiment. Bâtiment qui se trouvait être un gigantesque entrepôt. Cela faisait déjà un moment que le blond déambulait dans ce labyrinthe fait de caisses de bois empilées. Il commençait à perdre patience. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, suivit de bruits de pas. Le blond s'élança aussitôt dans cette direction, courant entre les caisses, suivant le bruit que faisait son adversaire. Une silhouette apparut devant lui après qu'il eut tourné sur sa droite. Silhouette qui reprit sa course.

-Tu vas arrêter de courir comme ça et te battre, lui lança le blond.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un ricanement moqueur. Le blond se maudit. Jamais il n'aurait dû le suivre comme ça. Mais la tentation avait été la plus forte et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa trace. Il jura encore une fois, bien qu'il sache que c'était inutile. C'était plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

* * *

Le brun s'amusait beaucoup. Il souriait tout en guidant son adversaire là où il voulait l'amener. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant que de l'attirer ici. Il avait fait en sorte que le blond le voit et le suive en lui donnant l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et maintenant il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour. A cette pensée, il sourit encore plus, sourire qui se transforma en rire. Oui, il était la proie pour le moment, celui qu'on pourchasse, mais bientôt, il serait le chasseur et quand le blond s'en rendra compte, il sera trop tard.

Le brun continuait à avancer, multipliant les tours et les détours, jusqu'à arriver à un espace plus dégagé que le autres. Arrivé là, il s'arrêta au milieu de l'espace vide. Le blond surgit juste derrière lui et se figea en voyant l'espace vide. Le brun ne bougeait plus, il tournait le dos au blond.

-Alors c'est ici que, commença le blond.

Le brun se retourna lentement avec un sourire au lèvres. Il regarda le blond avec un air de défi, une main sur chaque hanche.

-Et bien Fullmétal Nabot, tu viens pas te battre ?

-C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT, PALMIER DE MES DEUX, hurla le blond en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Envy, car c'est bien lui, avait réussi à faire enrager notre Fullmétal Achimist une fois de plus. Chacune de leur rencontre était ponctuée de mots tout aussi poétiques.

L'homonculus évitait les coups que lui portait Edward. Esquivant plutôt que frappant. Edward avait transformé son automail pour obtenir une lame, avec laquelle il comptait bien découper en morceaux son adversaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, les deux adversaires se faisaient face. L'un haletant et jurant, l'autre tout sourire sadique sorti.

-Alors le nain, c'est tout ce que tu as ? ricana l'homonculus.

-Tais-toi ! Attends que j'ai repris mon souffle.

La respiration d'Edward était pénible, il était essoufflé et en sueur. Il rageait ! L'autre n'avait fait que parer ses coups sans vraiment en donner. Il s'attendait au pire maintenant. Et il avait raison. Envy bondit sur lui et enchaînait les coups avec une rapidité qui laissait tout juste le temps à l'alchimiste de se protéger.

-Alors, le minus, on rigole moins maintenant.

Envy affichait un sourire tout en dents et visiblement s'en donnait à cœur joie. Edward se rendit compte que son adversaire ne cherchait pas vraiment à le tuer mais plutôt à l'affaiblir.

Soudain, le blond se retrouva acculer contre des caisses. Envy souriait toujours, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux violets. Edward avait mal à la tête et aux bras. Son automail pendait inutilisable. Du sang coulait de multiples coupures. Il vit Envy se rapprocher mais il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-C'est l'heure de la sieste, murmura Envy.

L'homonculus abaissa son bras pour envoyer un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure du blond. Celui-ci n'y résista pas et sombra.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas la lumière qui le réveilla mais plutôt l'absence de celle-ci. Et d'un coup toutes se blessures se rappelèrent à lui. Il gémit. Il voulut se tourner mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ouvrit grand les yeux limite affolé.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre qui sentait le bois.

-Comme l'entrepôt, se dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour voir autour de lui. La pièce était petite. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un lit et attaché les membres en croix.

-Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! Al va me tuer.

Il avait parlé tout bas pour lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Apparemment, « on » l'avait entendu de l'autre coté.

-Et bien et bien, s'exclama Envy. La Naine au bois dormant a fini sa sieste.

Envy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte mais Edward ne voyait de lui qu'une forme noire découpé sur un rectangle lumineux. L'alchimiste avait décidé de ne pas réagir aux provocations de l'homonculus même si cela lui coûtait. Il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à Envy avec un soupir genre « tu crois que tu m'intéresses ? »

Envy tiqua et se rapprocha du lit, lentement.

-Alors comme ça, les nabots c'est muet maintenant, ricana le brun.

Aucune réponse de l'alchimiste.

-OK OK tu le prends comme ça. On va donc passer à un autre genre de contacts.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homonculus. Mais ça Edward ne pouvais le voir car il regardait toujours le mur. Il faisait un effort monstre pour garder la tête dans la même position, pour ne pas bouger. Mais il frissonna quand il sentit le souffle d'Envy dans son oreille lui murmurer :

-Il lui faut un baiser pour se réveiller.

Edward sentit la main d'Envy lui prendre le menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête. Il se retrouva alors face à l'homonculus. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de un ou deux centimètres. Et avant qu'Edward puisse dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Envy avait appuyé ses lèvres sur les siennes

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise puis commença à se débattre pour qu'Envy le lâche. Mais le brun maintenait le contact. Il voulut même l'approfondir. L'homonculus commença à passer sa langue sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste pour que celui-ci les ouvre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Finalement le brun relâcha son emprise sur le blond.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS, ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ DE M'EM… DE M'EM…

Edward était sous le coup de la colère. Il avait viré rouge quand Envy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il n'avait que 15 ans et à cet âge c'est un sujet sensible. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était incapable de dire ce mot et de finir sa phrase.

Envy le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et de la malice dans les yeux.

-De t'embrasser.

Edward rougit de plus belle et tourna la tête vers le mur. Envy, quant à lui, riait.

-Allons bon, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

Edward ne répondit pas, ne se tourna pas. Il entendait assez bien Envy rire, il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Et puis pourquoi avait-il viré au rouge ?

Envy s'installa plus confortablement sur son prisonnier : il passa une jambe de chaque coté du corps allongé et s'assit sur le bassin de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci frémit quand il sentit l'homonculus, ou plus exactement ses fesses, se poser sur son bas ventre.

-Alors ça je ne le crois pas, le Fullmétal Nabot n'as jamais échangé ce genre de baisers.

Envy s'en donnait à cœur joie. C'était trop drôle.

-Ce que les humains peuvent être naïfs parfois, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il posa sa main prés du visage d'Edward et de l'autre reprit son menton. Le blond commença à se débattre un peu paniqué à l'idée que le brun ne recommence à l'embrasser. Il sentit la main le lâcher pour lui donner une grande claque.

-Tu vas rester tranquille !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser m'embrasser comme ça, sans réagir !

-Exactement… si tu veux t'en sortir s'en trop de dégâts

Edward avait tourné la tête et regardait Envy étonné de la réponse.

-Voila qui est mieux.

Avant qu'Edward ait put esquisser le moindre geste, Envy avait repris possession des lèvres du blond.

Edward n'en revenait pas ! Mais à quoi il jouait cet enfoiré d'homonculus ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser faire, quand même.

-Je te plais pas comme ça ? Envy avait relâché sa bouche et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Tu préférais comme ça ? Sous les yeux d'Edward, le brun changea de forme pour un plus féminine : Winry.

* * *

Le blond savait que ce n'était pas Winry mais son corps, lui, réagissait un peu trop pour que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux d'un certain homonculus. Winry-Envy avait repris ses baisers et avait réussi à passer la barrière des lèvres du blond. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient doucement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Edward s'était laissé faire mais maintenant il participait, il répondait. Winry-Envy avait défait la veste que portait l'alchimiste et avait passer ses mains sous son T-shirt. Celles-ci se baladaient sur le torse du blond, s'attardant sur les cotes, jouant avec les tétons. Le blond réagissait positivement à ses caresses. Un bosse se formant sous ses fesses en était la preuve. Winry-Envy se décolla de la bouche du blond, se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je vois que je te fais te l'effet.

-C'est une réaction provoqué par un stimulis, ça n'a rien à voir avec la réalité !

-Mais elle est bien réelle, l'érection que je sens sous mes fesses, non ?

Le blond rougit et se renfrogna. Son corps réagissait tout seul, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Je te trouve trop vêtu à mon goût.

Envy redevint lui-même en un instant, sous les yeux de l'alchimiste qui commençait à regretter son manque de self contrôle. Envy modifia son bras en lame tranchante sous le regard légèrement apeuré du blond. Celui-ci, revenant à la réalité, commença à se tortiller dans l'espoir de faire tomber le brun. Ce dernier plaqua sa main normale violemment sur le torse de son prisonnier et posa sa lame sur le ventre de l'alchimiste. Il remonta celle-ci d'un grand coup, déchirant en deux le T-shirt. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux manches qu'il ouvrit en deux de la même façon.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'agiter comme ça, murmura Envy, sa main redevenant normale.

Il se baissa alors vers le ventre de sa proie et posa sa langue sur la trace sanglante qui y était apparue. Il la fit remonter lentement, très lentement, sur son torse. Il releva la tête, se lécha les lèvres et embrassa à pleine bouche Edward, qui n'avait pu réprimer des frissons de plaisirs quand il avait sentit la langue, chaude et humide, d'Envy sur son corps. Ce qui n'avait pas échapper au brun, qui recommença le même manège avec l'estiflade qu'il avait sur son bras valide.

-T'es vraiment un malade, fut tout ce que trouva Edward à dire.

-Un malade, non, un psychopathe, oui et en plus qui aime le sang, définitivement oui.

Envy souriait, d'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il enleva les morceaux de vêtements, laissant Edward torse nu. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir à nouveau le torse du blond. Sa bouche, quant à elle, se posa dans le cou et commença à lécher, à mordre et à sucer la peau délicate de cet endroit.

Edward ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'Envy était redevenu lui même il lui était plus facile de se contrôler.

-Arrête.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

-Je te dis d'arrêter.

Mais Envy n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Il s'amusait énormément. Voir et sentir le blond réagir lui procurait de la satisfaction et du plaisir. Il n'était pas l'homonculus de la Luxure mais celui de l'Envie et en ce moment il se laissait complètement guider par ses envies.

Edward, à force de se tortiller et de tirer dessus, finit par réussir à rompre la corde qui retenait sa jambe métallique. Il décrocha alors un coup de genou dans le dos d'Envy, qui du coup arrêta pour de bon.

-Puisque tu le prend comme ça, gronda le plus vieux.

Envy rageait. Le coup l'avait surpris et lui avait fait mal. Il frappa le blond au visage puis descendit du lit. Edward soupira, il s'était attendu au coup et le fait que l'homonculus était descendu de lui était le but de cette manœuvre.

Envy le regardait se débattre puis attrapa la jambe métallique au niveau du genou. Un sourire sadique s'étirait sur son visage. Edward continuait à se tortiller, Envy maintenait très fort son automail d'une main tandis que l'autre remontait vers sa cuisse. Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de l'alchimiste quand il comprit se qu'avait en tête le brun.

-J'aime pas le métal. C'est froid !

Et de sa main libre, Envy déchira le pantalon d'Edward pour pouvoir attraper le levier qui assure la connexion entre la partie métallique et la partie vivante de la jambe d'Edward et l'abaissa.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge du blond. Il se retrouva en sueur et respirant fortement. Car sans s'en rendre compte il avait retenu sa respiration. La douleur était toujours aussi grande qu'on connecte ou déconnecte les nerfs. De plus, Envy n'y avait pas été en douceur.

Celui-ci regardait la jambe de métal qu'il tenait dans sa main, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ? », puis il la balança par la porte.

-Bon. Maintenant passons au reste.

Envy revint à la charge et les vêtements restants rejoignirent vite fait ceux déjà à terre et en lambeaux. Edward était à présent aussi nu et vulnérable qu'un nouveau né.

* * *

Envy souriait. La vue était … délicieuse. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Doucement, sensuellement. Edward ne le regardait pas, il avait fermé les yeux pendant le déshabillage sauvage d'Envy.

Il ne voulait pas voir Envy, il ne voulait pas voir la réalité. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Un souffle léger le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était nu, sur un lit, avec une demi érection, complètement offert au regard du brun. Un homme. Personne ne l'avait vu nu, sauf sa mère mais ça remontait à des années et puis il était bébé. Mais là … Il commençait à sentir le rouge lui monter au joues. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait le mettait au supplice. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir Envy le regarder. Il était sur que le brun le regardait avec envie, une lueur lubrique et perverse dans le regard.

Et il avait raison. Envy faisait durer le plaisir. Il détaillait le corps de l'alchimiste. un corps musclé, bien proportionné. Il suivait du regard les muscles qui se contractaient devant l'attente. Il observait le visage de sa proie, ses lèvres si tentantes, si sensuelles, si douces.

N'y tenant plus, il s'allongea à coté du blond, se colla à lui, posa une main sur son torse se qui le fit sursauter et s'empara des ses lèvres si … appétissantes.

Bien malgré lui, Edward réagit et répondit au baiser du brun qui se fit plus insistant. Il ouvrit alors sa bouche pour permettre à son ravisseur de venir taquiner sa langue.

La main droite de l'homonculus caressait ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se baladait sur son torse.

Edward sentait son corps réagir aux caresses du brun. Il en perdait la tête. Il savait que c'était un homonculus, un homme qui plus est, mais il aimait les sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps.

Envy détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Il commença par attaquer le cou, les lobes d'oreilles, les clavicules. Il continuait à descendre, traçant un chemin sur le torse de sa proie.

Au début, il se contentait de lécher et d'embrasser la peau du blond, puis il avait commencer à la mordiller. Edward se tortillait et gémissait de plaisir sous ses attentions.

Ses mains avaient pris possession chacune d'un tétons qu'elles martyrisaient. Puis sa bouche vint mordre les bouts de chair rose dressés.

Edward n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Même ses morsures le mettaient dans un état inconnu pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il frissonnait de plaisir, sa respiration était plus rapide. Sa conscience s'était mis sur pause après lui avoir signalé que ce n'était pas normal qui aime ce qu'il ressentait parce que c'était un homme qui lui faisait ça. Maintenant Edward s'en fichait, il voulait juste que ça continu.

La bouche d'Envy continuait son exploration du torse et du ventre de l'alchimiste. Ses mains étaient descendus et avaient trouver le sexe durci du blond. Les va et viens provoquant des gémissements de la part d'Edward, excitait encore plus l'homonculus.

Dés qu'Envy avait posé ses mains sur son membre tendu à l'extrême, Edward avait cru défaillir de plaisir. Mais quand il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, il avait faillit jouir directement. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, le brun savait y faire et avait ralentit le rythme, permettant ainsi au blond de redescendre un peu.

Envy savourait les gémissements et les petits cris de sa proie. Le fait de le sentir se tortiller de plaisir sous ses mains qui continuaient de parcourir son corps. Les pulsations qui se propageaient dans sa verge gonflé. Tout çà l'amenait doucement mais sûrement vers un état d'excitation où bientôt plus rien ne compterait que son plaisir. Pour l'instant, il prenait son pied à torturer de la sorte le Full Métal Nabot.

* * *

Edward se tortillait de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait rien ressentit de tel. Il tirait sur ses liens, pas pour se défaire mais parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester tranquille. Il sentit sa main droite libre de toute entrave (et oui le métal de son automail avait eu raison de la corde) et, sans réfléchir (mais peut on vraiment réfléchir dans ses conditions là ?), posa sa main sur la tête d'Envy.

Celui-ci stoppa net arrachant un grognement de frustration de la part du blond.

-Je croyais avoir été clair ?

Envy s'était relevé et regardait Edward avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Le blond ne vit rien, mais le ton d'Envy attira son attention.

-Tu n'as pas à décider quoi que se soit ou à prendre la moindre initiative.

Edward vit l'homonculus saisir son poignet libre d'une main et de l'autre abaisser le levier de connexion des nerfs.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

La douleur était toujours aussi forte et le fait de l'avoir ressentit plus tôt quand Envy avait déconnecté sa jambe, la rendait encore plus présente. Il avait eu l'impression de la ressentir encore.

Envy regardait sa proie avec un lueur sadique dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Décidément j'aime tes cris.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'embrasser le blond à pleine bouche. Leurs langues luttèrent et finalement Envy mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'alchimiste mettant ainsi fin au baiser.

Edward était rouge, en sueur et suçait sa lèvre en sang. Il regardait le brun et se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire.

La tête d'Envy redescendit entre les cuisses d'Edward. Il sentit une langue se promener sur ses bourses, puis descendre plus bas. Envy lui écarta les fesses et Edward put sentir lune langue chaude et humide retracer le contour de son intimité.

-Non … Non…A… Arrêtes.

Il avait beau essayer de se débattre, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Envy venait de rentrer un doigt. Edward sentit la douleur se diffuser et disparaître sous les mouvements de va et viens qu'Envy imprimait à son doigt. Il sentit un chaleur se rependre doucement en lui.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !

Deuxième doigt, deuxième cri. Envy continuait son mouvement de va et vient en alternant avec un mouvement de ciseaux. La douleur se dissipa de nouveau pour faire place à cette douce chaleur.

-AAAHHH ! ! !

Troisième doigt, troisième cri. Envy allait de plus en plus vite. Il voulait que le blond soit près au plus tôt, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le posséder là maintenant tout de suite ! Il n'était pas l'Envie Personnifié pour rien !

Edward gémit de frustration. Finalement les doigts d'Envy n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça, ils lui faisaient même énormément de bien.

Il ne sentit pas de suite Envy se pointer devant son entrée. Il aperçut à peine le flash lumineux qui indiquait que l'homonculus avait « retiré » ses derniers vêtements. Le blond se rendit compte de se qui allait se passer quand il sentit les mains du brun se poser sur ses hanches et le maintenir fermement.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Envy était rentré d'un seul coup le plus loin possible. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, le temps d'apprécier l'étroitesse et la chaleur de sa proie.

Edward, quant à lui, lui était reconnaissant de ne pas bouger tout de suite. La douleur présente n'avait rien à voir avec celles ressenties lors de l'introduction des doigts de son bourreau.

Depuis un moment il avait les yeux à demi fermés et embués soit par le plaisir soit par la douleur. Il n'avait donc pas vu la taille de son sexe, mais à ce qu'il pouvait sentir, ce n'était pas un petit gabarit. Il se demanda un instant si Envy ne l'avait pas « fait » plus gros pour le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Le brun resserra sa prise sur les hanches de sa proie et entama un série de va et vient lents et longs. Il ressortait presque entièrement du fourreau serré.

C'était trop bon ! Il en voulait plus !

Il commença à accélérer le rythme. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus haletantes. Envy se pencha et prit possession de la bouche du blond qui ne demandait que ça. Le manque d'oxygène les sépara. Edward renversa sa tête sous les ondes de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps.

Envy voulut relever les jambes d'Edward pour obtenir plus de profondeur, mais il ne put à cause de la corde qui maintenait le jambe droite de l'alchimiste tendue.

-Et merde ! souffla-t-il.

Il stoppa son mouvement, ramenant ainsi le regard d'Edward sur lui. Celui-ci paniqua légèrement quand l'homonculus transforma la main en lame, mais se détendit quand il vit Envy couper la corde qui maintenait prisonnier sa jambe.

Il releva alors les 2 jambes de l'alchimiste, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément. Au cri que poussa Edward, Envy sut qu'il avait touché ce point si précis, si … plaisant.

Il réitéra ses coups de reins avec plus de force et revint buter contre la prostate du blond qui n'essayait même pas de s'empêcher de crier.

Edward ne voyait pas sa première fois comme çà. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher son plaisir non plus. Sa conscience ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps et c'était ses hormones et son corps d'adolescent de 15 ans qui gouvernait.

Il sentit Envy se retirer, lui attraper les hanches à nouveau et le mettre à 4 pattes. Entreprise délicate, vu qu'il lui restait seulement une jambe et un bras attaché à la tête de lit, qui plus est.

Le blond sentit son partenaire passer un bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre lui. Il sentait le torse du brun contre son dos, une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait. Il frissonna à se contact.

Il entendit Envy grogner. Apparemment il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Vu que tu es sage, je vais te détacher. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre la moindre initiative. Tu m'as bien compris ? souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du blond.

-Oui. Murmura-t-il.

Edward sentit son bras retomber sur le lit. Aussitôt le brun se redressa, entraînant sa proie avec lui. Son bras toujours contre son torse, il posa sa main libre sur la hanche de l'alchimiste et empala celui-ci sur son membre durci. Ils crièrent tous les deux sous l'intrusion.

Envy, à genoux sur le matelas, s'assit sur ses pieds. Il plaça alors son autre main sur la hanche d'Edward et le guida dans son mouvement de va et vient. Celui-ci se laissait complètement faire. Rien d'autre ne comptait que les sensations qui se diffusaient en lui.

Sa virilité commençait à lui faire mal, mais il n'osait la prendre en main de peur de la réaction de l'homme derrière lui.

-Prends la.

Edward fit un geste timide dans sa direction.

-Je t'ai dis de la prendre. Fit Envy dans le creux de son oreille en l'enfonçant d'un coup plus fort que les autres.

Le blond se pris alors en main et commença un mouvement de va et vient au même rythme que celui imposé par l'homonculus.

Celui-ci se mit alors à lécher et à mordre le cou et le lobe d'oreille de sa proie. Il accéléra encore le rythme. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées encore.

Dans un dernier mouvement et un dernier cri, Edward se déversa dans sa main, aspergeant son ventre et son torse. Les contractions qui suivirent eurent raison du brun. Il mordit Edward dans le cou à pleines dents et se rependit à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Envy les fit basculer en position horizontale.

Edward ne bougeait pas, il laissait sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se calmer. Bien sur le corps sur lui commençait à être lourd et ce qu'il avait entre les fesses dérangeant, mais il n'osait bouger et provoquer un réaction violente de la part de son bourreau.

Il sentait la respiration du brun dans son cou et il aimait cette sensation. Envy souleva son bassin, se retirant du blond et les bascula sur le coté. Il plaça alors ses bras autour du blond. Il caressa le ventre et le torse, ramena un peu de semence sur ses doigts qu'il lécha.

-Tu as bon goût.

Edward sentit le sourire de l'homonculus s'étirer contre son dos. Celui-ci se mit en tête de lécher et de mordre tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa bouche. Il resserra sa prise sur le blond.

Edward finit par s'endormir, complètement épuisé, dans les bras de son ennemi.


End file.
